


before you came round (i was ready to slow down)

by foo1ish



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: (very) brief Lexi/OMC, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Sexual Content, bed sharing, past Nate/Maddy, past unrequited Rue/Lexi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foo1ish/pseuds/foo1ish
Summary: In which Lexi and Maddy are both a little lost but they find something in each other.
Relationships: Lexi Howard/Maddy Perez
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	before you came round (i was ready to slow down)

**Author's Note:**

> Post S1. Wrote this to scratch an itch i had about this rare pair <3

The boy’s hand is on Lexi’s back as his lips press roughly into hers. Cassie had told her to hook up with whoever the fuck she wanted, and that’s what she’s doing. At least, she _thinks_ she wants him.

What’s his name again? Julian? He’s in her English class and seems nice enough, blond hair, brown eyes and a friendly smile.

But now his hands are on Lexi and she’s pressed up against the back of the school and for some reason it all feels _wrong._

Julian pulls back for a second and asks Lexi a question that she can’t make out. Her vision swims and a strong wave of nausea hits her. Her knees buckle and a second later, she’s hurling up the contents of her stomach onto the ground next to the boys shoes.

“What the fuck?” Julian backs away from her slightly.

“I’m sorry I have to go.” Lexi mumble and then she runs, not really knowing where she wants to be.

——

“Meaning like, we shouldn’t be together”

That’s what Maddy had said to Nate, and after Nate said, "I know," she left.

Her legs are wobbly as she walks into the bathroom and she’s glad that it’s empty. She can’t help but fear that in a few days she’ll just go running back to Nate. She looks up from where she's leaning against the sink as the bathroom door is pushed open and Lexi stumbles in. Maddy takes in her dishevelled appearance.

“What’s wrong with you?”

“What’s wrong with _you_?” Lexi retorts weakly. Maddy pauses for a second.

“Nate,” she sighs.

She doesn’t really know what she wants Lexi to say to her. Maddy and Nate seem so tightly tethered to each other, she doesn’t know what words would help her out of that mess.

She feels like she needs him even after everything he’s done and it makes her want to puke. Lexi nods and leans against the wall and maybe Maddy doesn’t need her to say anything at all.

——

After hearing Maddy toss and turn for almost an hour Lexi decides to say something.

It’s a few days after the winter formal and Cassie had texted her saying that Maddy was coming over because she didn’t want to sleep at her own house that night. Lexi kind of wishes Cassie was with them, but she’s out and won’t be back until the next day.

Now, Maddy is in Cassie’s bed, seemingly unable to sleep. Every few minutes, Lexi hears the bed creak and the sheets shuffle around as Maddy tries to find a comfortable position.

“Do you want some water, or a weighted blanket or something?” Lexi winces slightly as her voice cuts through the silence of the room.

“No. I just... “ Maddy groans in frustration and then sits upright. “Can I sleep in your bed with you?” She says it so casually and with no hesitance in her voice that Lexi finds herself saying yes before she even fully comprehends what Maddy asked.

Maddy comes to the side of the bed and Lexi pulls back the covers. She starts to move back, intending to sleep as far to the side as she can so Maddy would be comfortable.

Maddy seems to have other plans. She quickly steps into the bed and before Lexi can get farther away, she grabs her hand, pulling it around herself and snuggling back into Lexi. Lexi tenses and has to forcibly stop her breath from hitching. Maddy is warm pressed against her and Lexi feels like she’s forgotten how to breath

“Relax,” Maddy orders, her voice already sounding sleepier than before. “Don’t make it weird.” Lexi lets the tension leave her body and leans more surely into Maddy.

(It’s the best sleep either of them have had in a long time)

——

Maddy’s phone starts to vibrate as she walks out of school. She glances at it and her stomach swoops when she sees the caller ID. It’s Nate. She lets her thumb hover over the screen until the ringing stops and the screen goes black. She lets out a soft shuddering breath and allows her hand fall to her side.

Cassie is staring at her with a curious expression when she looks back up. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, why the fuck wouldn’t it be?” Cassie doesn’t look like she believes her but she nods and doesn’t push. Maddie catches sight of Lexi talking to Rue. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” she says and then walks in Lexi’s direction.

Maddy had always been more Cassie’s friend than Lexi’s but for some reason she finds herself wanting to be in Lexi’s presence more and more. She had always seemed too shy and reserved before, but now, Maddy is starting to rethink that.

She finally reaches Lexi and grabs her arm. “Come on.”

“Where are we going?”

“To the mall to forget all our problems.”

“Okay.” Lexi laughs and lets herself be pulled along.

——

Lexi thanks the cashier as she and Maddie get their ice cream.

“Can I taste some of yours?” Without waiting for a response, Maddie reaches over and dips her spoon into Lexi’s ice cream.

Lexi’s gaze follows her mouth as she licks the spoon clean and for some reason she starts blushing like an idiot. She turns away from Maddy as they start walking through the mall, hoping she won’t notice.

“Are you in love with Rue?” Maddy blurts out abruptly.

Lexi splutters for a second before spewing out way too many denials and protests.

Maddy gives her a pointed look.

“Yeah,” Lexi says softly and looks down, “I think i was for a while, but not anymore.” And it’s true. Recently, Lexi has found herself staring at Rue less and less and the thought of Rue and Jules together doesn’t make her feel queasy. It was kind of ridiculous, the way she had been pining after Rue. She's not that surprised that Maddy had noticed.

“Not anymore?” Maddy questions. “Good for you girl.”

——

“Wait. I need to go to the bathroom.” Lexi tries to pull Maddy away from the clothing store. Maddy looks back and sends her a confused look when she sees her panicked expression.

“Can you hold it for a minute. I just wanna see if...” Maddy trails off as she looks up. Nate is there. He’s standing behind a rack of clothes and staring directly at her. “You know what? I need to use the bathroom too.”

Maddy starts walking away so fast that Lexi almost has to run the keep up. She slams open the bathroom door and Lexi just manages to reach it before it closes.

Maddy can feel the begin of tears beginning to burn her eyes, but she forces them back. She sees Lexi walking towards her and half expects her to make an awkward comment or ask if she’s okay which is stupid because she is obviously not fucking okay.

Lexi doesn’t say anything. She just opens her arms and pulls Maddy into a tight hug. Maddy lets out a shaky breath before moving her own arms around Lexi’s waist. She can’t remember the last time a hug felt so good.

——

The first time Maddy kisses Lexi, it’s unexpected, but definitely not unwelcome.

Lexi goes to Maddy’s house to return some clothes Cassie had borrowed. She doesn’t plan on staying for long, but Maddie pulls her inside with promises of having some peace and quiet to hang out since her parents are gone for the weekend.

They walk into Maddy’s room and Maddy reaches around Lexi to flick on the light switch. Lexi’s breath hitches as she notices how close to each other they're standing. Maddy looks up at the sound and before Lexi has time to form another thought, Maddy is leaning forward and pressing her lips against hers.

It’s not a particularly long kiss, but Maddy’s lips are soft and something about it feels undeniably _right_ to Lexi. When Maddy pulls away and looks up at her, she looks surprised even though she was the one who had kissed her.

_Maddy had just kissed her._

She’s also looking at her expectantly and Lexi is amazed by her confidence, her refusal to seem uncomfortable or awkward despite everything.

Lexi places her hand on the side of Maddy’s face and pulls her back towards her. This time it’s longer as both girls fall into the kiss and pull themselves as close to each other as possible. When Maddy slips her tongue in, Lexi’s head spins and she thinks she might pass out from how happy she feels.

——

Later that night, when they’re both bare and wrapped around each other under the covers, Maddy realizes that being with Lexi doesn’t feel like a performance like it did with Nate.

Maddy loves the easiness and the comfort. She loves how Lexi had awkwardly laughed when she tripped while pulling off her jeans and how she had reverently whispered, “I think I really like you,” when Maddy had steered her to sit on the bed and then straddled her.

She traces the small red mark she had left on Lexi’s collarbone and lets out a soft contented sigh. The feeling of soft hands trailing to her inner thigh, the taste of herself on Lexi’s tongue and the way Lexi gasped and threw her head back when she came are all still fresh in her mind as she drifts asleep.

——

Lexi wakes to soft hair tickling her face. It takes her a second to remember where she is. Her head is resting on Maddy’s shoulder and her arm is slung across her waist. Lexi smiles to herself as memories of the previous night came back to her: Maddy’s thigh slipping between her own, the cling of quivering muscles around her fingers and a hand tangling in her hair, urging her on as her head was between Maddy’s thighs.

“Hey,” Maddie says through a yawn as she wakes, her voice still heavy with sleep. Lexi finds it incredibly endearing. She drums her fingers against Maddy’s chest. Maddy shifts a little and the slide of skin on skin causes butterflies to erupt anew in her stomach.

(Lexi thinks she could probably fall in love with her.)


End file.
